Światło w ciemności
Światło w ciemności – siedemdziesiąty-szósty odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Po tym jak Sonic zaginął w odmętach Planety Aqurius, Rouge złapała Amy i wylądowała z nią na statku kosmicznym Cream. Amy chciała za wszelką cenę uratować jeża, ale Cream uświadomiła jej że po to Sonic się poświęcił, by ona nie musiała ryzykować własnego życia. Chris i Knuckles wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun, przepraszając za to że nie udało im się uratować Sonica. Cosmo była jednak pewna, że Sonic nadal żyje i uda mu się powrócić. Po chwili do Niebieskiego Tajfunu podłączyło się Crimson Egg. Final Mova kontynuował zalesianie. Pale Bayleaf i Black Narcissus zaatakowali Niebieski Tajfun, ale statek w porę uniknął uderzenia. Amy zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Dark Oak celowo nie trafił. Chaotix domyśli się, że Dark Oak chce osłabić ich wolę walki, kiedy już nie ma Sonica. Doktor Eggman wytłumaczył, że Final Mova wysyła świetlny sygnał, który tworzy lasy w całej galaktyce. Jeśli zalesianie będzie trwać, w galaktyce nie pozostanie żadna istota. Wkrótce może to także objąć planetę Sonica. Crimson Egg wystrzeliło salwę pocisków, które jednak nie wyrządziły Final Mova szkód. Cosmo zastanawiała się, dlaczego Dark Oak tak bardzo nienawidzi innych gatunków. Bohaterowie wiedzieli, że ich słabe ataki nic nie zmienią, a przy próbie zbliżenia się zostaną zniszczeni. Eggman kontynuował swój wywód, zaznaczając, że Dark Oak wykorzystuje Szmaragdy Chaosu do wzmocnienia energii Planeto Jaj. Knuckles zasugerował wówczas, że można by wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd do zatrzymania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Bohaterom spodobał się ten pomysł i postanowili wystrzelić moc Głównego Szmaragdu z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Knuckles zaczął żałować tego pomysłu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Główny Szmaragd rozpadnie się, ponieważ będzie musiał użyczyć ogromnej ilości energii. Do zasilenia działa Eggman postanowił wykorzystać silnik Crimson Egg, który dostarczyłyby nawet więcej mocy niż potrzeba. Przyjaciele Knucklesa, szczególnie Chaotix, obiecali że później pomogą Knucklesowi zebrać odłamki. Dark Oak usłyszał ich rozmowę za pośrednictwem uszu Cosmo i postanowił przypuścić atak. Shadow wskoczył na szczyt Crimson Egg i zaczął siłować się z Dark Oakiem. Decoe i Bocoe rozpoczęli wystrzeliwanie rakiet i laserów w stronę Final Mova. W końcu Shadow odepchnął Dark Oaka z powrotem do dwóch pozostałych głów. Amy i Rouge poleciały w statkach z Crimson Egg, a Cream i Cheese w swoim własnym do walki. Black Narcissus zaczął strzelać w nie igłami. Z kolei Chaotix wskoczyli na Pale Bayleafa. Dark Oak na chwilę zdołał odrzucić Shadowa, ale czarny jeż powrócił i z wielką siłą trafił przeciwnika swoim Spin Attackiem. Widząc walkę, Cosmo zastanawiała się czemu zdołała się zaprzyjaźnić z Tailsem i innymi zwierzętami, a nie z Dark Oakiem, który pochodził z jej własnej rasy. Tymczasem Chris ukończył instalowanie programu sterującego Działem Naddźwiękowym na Crimson Egg. Eggman ostrzegł go jednak, że decyzja o wystrzeleniu może mieć poważne konsekwencje. Chris przybył do świata Sonica poprzez Główny Szmaragd. Eggman wyjaśnił, że dane dotyczące poprzedniej teleportacji Chrisa przepadną, jeśli teraz wykorzystają całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Doktor podejrzewał, że Główny Szmaragd mógłby potrzebować nawet lat do zregenerowania się. Na koniec powiedział, że Chris nie mógłby wtedy powrócić na Ziemię w swojej oryginalnej formie, a nawet mógłby zginąć. Do Chrisa zaczęły wracać wspomnienia o jego rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Mimo wszystko dokonał wyboru. Chris postanowił spłacić swój dług wobec innych. Decoe, Bocoe i Bokkun proponowali mu nawet, by dołączył do ich armii. Chris zaczął płakać, mówiąc że roboty nie mogą za niego o tym decydować. Na koniec poprosił Eggmana o to, aby nikomu nie mówił o tej sytuacji. Chris i Tails skończyli konfigurację, a Knuckles zaczął modlić się do Głównego Szmaragdu. Tymczasem Black Narcissus trafił statek Rouge, przez co nietoperzyca musiała się ewakuować. Po wyskoczeniu z uszkodzonego statku kopnęła go w stronę Black Narcissusa. Statek wybuchł. Espio w tym czasie zasypał Pale Bayleafa wybuchowymi szurikenami. Gdy Pale Bayleaf chciał go zaatakować, Espio zniknął. Vector, którego niósł Charmy, potraktował Metarexa ogniem. Po chwili Tails poinformował wszystkich, aby się wycofali. Knuckles kończył modły do Głównego Szmaragdu, na którym zaczęły się pojawiać pęknięcia. Dark Oak pochwycił Shadowa w długie pnącza. Związany Shadow okrążył Crimson Egg i zaczął się siłować z Dark Oakiem. Po chwili Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg zaczęły się maksymalnie przechylać, a z przodu zaczęto wysuwać Działo Naddźwiękowe. Pale Bayleaf i Black Narcissus ruszyli do szarży. Wtedy Działo Naddźwiękowe oddało potężny strzał, który zabił dwa Metarexy i trafił Dark Oaka. Dokonał się potężny błysk. Tymczasem Sonic biegł przez białą przestrzeń. Dark Oak zaczął mu opowiadać o historii wszechświata, pełnej zniszczenia i śmierci. Winą za to obarczył bestie, które walczą między sobą, przez co z czasem obumierają rośliny i wkrótce cała planeta. Pojawia się nowe życie, ale ten sam proces i tak się powtarza. Sonic zaczął biec przez skalną drogę, na której zaatakowały go potwory, będące wspomnieniami planet - wściekłych i smutnych, ponieważ bestie je zabiły. Dark Oak chciał stworzyć idealny i cichy wszechświat, w którym wszystko będzie trwać wiecznie. Sonic pojawił się nad lasem i zaczął biec po jego drzewach. Dark Oak starał się przekonać jeża do kapitulacji, ponieważ nie widział sensu w świecie pełnym śmierci i zniszczenia. Był przekonany, że zgromadzone w tym miejscu wspomnienia wszechświata położą kres nadziejom jeża. Sonic jednak wciąż pozostawał niezłomny, gdyż mógł nadal biec. Zaatakowały go dzikie pnącza, przez które jeż jednak z łatwością się przebijał. Dark Oak doszedł do wniosku, że on i Sonic nie mogą razem egzystować. Niebieski jeż nadal nie dał się przekonać i biegł dalej, życząc również tego samego Dark Oakowi. Tymczasem na zewnątrz Final Mova zaczął pulsować i wydawać z siebie ryki. Zgasło również światło, które z siebie emitował. Gdy się zatrzymał, Doktor Eggman zauważył że z powodu zatrzymania się mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu, Planeto Jaja szaleją w ciele Dark Oaka. Tymczasem Knuckles zbierał fragmenty Głównego Szmaragdu, który rozpadł się po ostatnim wystrzale. Amy zauważyła Sonica, leżącego pod wodną powłoką Planety Aqurius. Dziewczyna podleciała do niego statkiem, który jednak złapały korzenie Final Mova. Amy wyskoczyła ze statku i rzuciła się do wody, lądując w ramionach Sonica. Nie mogła pozwolić mu umrzeć, chcąc aby wrócił z nią na rodzimą planetę. Wówczas Planeto Jajo świata Sonica uaktywniło się i utworzyło wokół Sonica i Amy osłonę, która wyniosła ich na zewnątrz. Wylądowali na Hyper Tornadzie, którym przyleciał po nich Chris. Walka nie dobiegła jednak końca. Dark Oak wykorzystał nienawiść i smutek do wykorzystania pozostałej mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Planeta Aqurius zaczęła się rozszerzać, pochłaniając Dark Oaka. Ten rozpłynął się, ale wciąż żył. Planeta Aqurius zaczęła przekształcać się w porośniętą korzeniami powłokę, przypominająca serce. Zaczęło ono rytmicznie bić, zwiastując nowe zagrożenie. Karty Sonic X karta 148.png|Planeta Aqurius Sonic X karta 149.png|Final Mova Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Dark Oak ** Final Mova * Black Narcissus * Pale Bayleaf * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Ella * Pan Tanaka * Danny * Frances * Helen * Sam Speed Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X